What if?
by prettylittlebitchess
Summary: Bonnie and her magic tea has Elena witnessing the night of the accident, the night she made her decision and became a vampire, there's only one change, in this version of events she chooses Damon not Stefan. How will this effect her real life?
1. Change of heart

The last thing she remembered was sitting with Bonnie in her room, they were having a girls night and Bonnie had brought some 'magic tea'.

* * *

Now she could see herself in the car with Matt, she was there watching, she could see everything happening but she couldn't control what she was doing, she could only observe. She reluctantly watched as Matt hung up the phone.

"Got it Jer." he spoke as he put the phone into his pocket.

This was the night of the accident, this was the night she chose Stefan, this was the night she died. She knew what was coming next, she didn't want to hear what she knew was going to come out of her own mouth, it had been hard enough making that decision the night, she did not want to re-live this. She often thought about this moment, she still didn't know if she had made the right decision that night. Sometimes, when she was with Damon, there would be moments where she actually regretted this moment.

"We have to go back, listen to me Matt. If Klaus is the one who turned their bloodline then they're all going to die. We have to go back Matt!" She was shouting by this point.

"Elena-"

"What?"

"Damons not with them, he's 100 miles out-of-town, I can keep driving to him or I can turn around and you can go see Stefan. It's your choice..."

She really didn't want to witness what she was about to do next. She watched as she breathed frantically, clearly distressed, she remembered everything she felt that night all the emotions she was experiencing. She seen herself take her phone out of her pocket and put the phone to her ear, she could hear what was happening.

_ring. ring._

"Elena where are you?"

She heard the voice that was most certainly not Damons through the speaker. She remembered every word from that night, she had repeated this moment so many times in her head and this is not how it played out.

"I'm in the car with Matt, look Stefan that's not important, Are you okay? Has anything started happening?"

"I'm fine, look Elena for all we know Klaus is bluffing, we don't know if we're actually in his bloodline. Are you nearly home? I don't know how much longer I might have..." He breathed out, he sounded so stressed, as per usual, sure most of the time it was her fault but Stefan always seemed stressed. Obviously he had every right to be stressed at this moment, although she often wished he could be less serious about everything, there was never time to crack a joke to lighten the mood with Stefan. She liked that Damon-even in the worst situations-was trying to make her smile. She was taken back by how expectant Stefan sounded, he knew Damon was far away yet he just expected her to be on her way home, he expected to be her choice. This just made her feel guilty, she couldn't blame him, lets face it when does someone not choose Stefan over Damon.

"Stefan I'm not on the way home." She breathed out.

"What? You mean..." He sounded angry.

"Yes Stefan, I'm going to say goodbye to Damon. I'm sorry, but he was there for me when you weren't. He was completely honest with me, he helped me find you, he watched me love you when he was in love with me, he was there for me when you were at your lowest point Stefan. I am so sorry, but I'm not going to lie about the way I feel about him, especially if this is my last chance to say it. You're going to be fine, I'm going to see you when I'm back but right now I have to do what is right, I have to go." She could see the tears streaming down her face as she hung up the phone. She was stunned at how the situation was playing out, she wasn't upset, just shocked at how she had actually managed to say what she was feeling, she had managed to admit to herself and Stefan the way she really felt about Damon.

She was too distracted in her thoughts to notice what was happening but she was snapped out of it when she heard herself scream.

"MATT LOOK OUT!"

And everything had happened as before, they flew off the bridge, Stefan reluctantly saved Matt and everything faded to black.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so Elena is basically watching how things would have played out had she chosen Damon. The next chapter will be Elena seeing what happens when she wakes up as a vampire and Damon finding out she chose him. Please review if you liked it, I'll try and update tomorrow.**


	2. Mind made up

Elena was plunged into another place, it was all too familiar for her liking, it felt like a memory but something was different.

She seen herself take a sharp intake of breath and sit up. She was in her room, Stefan was there and so was Damon.

"Wh-what happened?" She struggled to get out the words.

"You and Matt were in an accident"

"Oh my god, where is Matt? Is Matt okay?"

"Yep, Matt's alive and well thanks to saint Stefan over here" Damon butted in.

"What do you mean? You obviously saved us both?" She directed the statement towards Stefan.

"Elena-" He paused as if he was trying to find the right words "When you were at the hospital before the accident your injuries were worse than Meridith let on, she used vampire blood to heal you, You died with vampire blood in your system."

"So I'm-" she was cut off again by Damon who was clearly not happy.

"A vampire Elena, thanks to him your now a vampire."

"No, I didn't want this, no!" She was shouting.

"I'm sorry Elena"

"Thank you for saving Matt" She tried to get out without crying. Stefan gave her a sympathetic look before leaving her in the room with Damon. Damon walked over to the bottom of the bed and looked at her, she could see he was hurting.

"Elena, I am so sorry"

"Why are you sorry Damon you got what you always wanted" She snapped at him, she knew she never meant it, she remembered how she felt at that point, her emotions were everywhere.

"You're right Elena, before all I ever wanted was for you to become a vampire, I was selfish, I didn't want to loose you. Elena I realise now that all I really want is for you to be happy, I want you to grow old, have children, I understand why you want that."

She looked up him with tear-filled eyes and flung her arms around him. She watched herself sob into his shoulder, he just let her, he petted her hair and done his best to comfort her. She watched the scene in awe. It was then that Stefan broke her trance when he came through the door and she saw them quickly pull apart.

"I brought you this" He handed her over a blood bag "You're going to need it to complete the transition"

She took the blood bag from Stefan and then glanced over at Damon, who doing his best to give her a reassuring smile, and saw herself give her best attempt at a smile. She ripped the top off the blood bag and downed its contents, that was it, the transition was complete. She was a vampire. That had been far less complicated than the way she completed the transition before. She watched this now wishing she had just listened to Damon the first time this had happened.

It was when Jeremy walked in that Damon reluctantly left her side, the room changed again.

* * *

She was downstairs this time, clearly looking for something.

"Hey" She heard Damons voice from the kitchen.

"You're still here" She actually sounded relieved, she was happy he was still there.

He went to pick up his jacket "Yep, I should probably get going though-" This time she cut him off.

"No Damon wait!"

She watched as she closed her eyes, took a large breath in, walked towards him and kissed him. She was mesmerised as the two of them shared the embrace, until Damon pulled back.

"What was that for?" Even though the concern was still obvious in his tone his eyes were lit up and he couldn't hold back the smile. She was amazed by the effect she had on him.

"Damon-" She paused, she waited to see what she was going to say, she watched herself with absolutely no idea of what was going to come out of her mouth.

"I love you."

Damon turned his head towards the ground, he wasn't smiling this time. "Look Elena I know you think that just now but your emotions are everywhere, you probably won't feel like this tomorrow" She could hear the heartbreak in his tone. She saw herself walk towards him, she put her hands on his face and turned his head to face her.

"Damon Salvatore, you're an ass, you have done terrible things, but I now realise that even people who seem perfect have done bad things. Damon you've always been honest with me, you never hid who you were, you said it like it is, and now I'm being honest with you. You were there for in ways that no one else was, you helped me through a really tough time, you were always there to save me and I can't believe it's taken me this long but I know now. That's why last night on Wickery Bridge when Matt told me I could either keep going and say goodbye to you or turn back and say goodbye to Stefan I told him to keep driving." Damon looked so surprised at what she'd just said. "I chose you Damon before I was a vampire, so don't you dare try to pin this on my transition, I love you Damon. I love you!" she was choking on her tears by this point. She couldn't tell what Damon was thinking, his eyes were wide he just looked so shocked.

"No-ones ever chosen me before Elena" He was on the verge of tears now.

"Well I did Damon and if I have to be a vampire, I want to spend eternity with you, because it's you I love, How could it not be you?" She said the last part as if she was mentally cursing herself for not realising sooner.

"I love you too." Damon leaned in and kissed her, he smiled into the kiss. Damon Salvatore looked genuinely happy for the first time and it was because of her. She let her hands roam through his hair, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Then everything was black again.

* * *

Next thing she knew she was back in her own bed looking at a very worried Bonnie.

"Elena, Are you okay? I don't know what that tea had in it, you've been in a trance for a while, are you okay?"

She was sitting still, she was definitely back in control of herself she wasn't observing any more but she was too busy thinking about what had happened before to give Bonnie an answer.

Before she wasn't sure if the decision she made on the bridge was the right one and she'd now heard herself admit her feelings for Damon. There was something about hearing the words come out of her own mouth that made her realise the truth behind it.

_She loved Damon_

She looked up at Bonnie and gave her a genuine smile, she didn't know how or why but she guessed what had just happened had something to do with her 'magic tea', Bonnie seemed surprised at her sudden happiness.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Bonnie I feel fine, better than I've felt in a while. Look I have to go there's something I have to do."

**A/N: hey guys, thanks for the reviews. To the person who was said she would have already passed the Wickery Bridge before she had to decide, in this version of events she hasn't. As you can see I'm not following the tv show this is set post finale and I'm just going along with my own plot. I will try and update the next chapter before friday, please review this one! :)**


End file.
